The woes of Fame
by PandaGerber926
Summary: Thalia Grace. Hazel Levesque. Annabeth Chase. Piper McLean. The Demigods made their way to stardom after they left Highschool for being bullied. Now they must go back to Goode High in disguise to face their past; The old friends, old bullies and old n they make up for their mistakes without exposing their real identities?
1. Chapter 1

Piper

As another crumpled piece of paper hit the back of my head, I cringed. This was the ninth time it had happened this period, but it happened everyday. I guess I should be used to this and should be able to ignore it, but I was still upset by every paper hurled at my head by the group of overdone girls seated behind me.

I was constantly picked on by the Goode High golden girls; Drew, Reyna, Khione and Rachel. Though Rachel didn't pick on me physically, she still threw in insults here and there to remain a part of the make up frosted barbies that ruled the school. Drew, Reyna and Khione always made it their mission to torture me in the halls and classes with pencils, gum, and wads of used tissues. And of course, the traditional crumpled paper, the weapon of assault used against me now.

My friends Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel were also a few of the many subjects of abuse from the Drew Crew. Drew led her vicious fake lashed Rottweilers into school everyday for the sole purpose of being worshipped and to bully us. Everyone knew of her cruel nature, but still scrambled forward to bow at her feet. It was nauseating to see how guys wanted to be with her, and how girls wanted to be her. As she and her posse walked down the halls each day, you can bet that admiring stares were aimed at them as the crowds parted before them like the red sea.

"Hey Dumpster girl! You should really should use perfume that doesn't smell like it was made in the toilet! Or is that your natural scent?"

Drew whipped an insult at me and chucked another piece of paper at me as I turned my head, and it nailed me in the nose. I recoiled instantly, and her clique laughed hysterically. Our teacher, Mrs. Dodds, glared in our direction.

"What is going on back there?!"

She snapped, turning her attention to us, in the middle of writing 'Dickens' in expo marker. Normally, it would have been funny that the teacher had written 'Dick' on the white board, but Mrs. Dodds was the kind of teacher that would send you to the principles office if you forgot to bring a pen to class. Nobody laughed, and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Mrs. Dodds gave me a look that penetrated my soul. Figures she would blame me.

"Miss. McLean. Another sound out of you and you will get detention!"

God forbid perfect little Drew got detention. I grit my teeth and nodded, knowing that Drew and the clique would be smirking behind me. I sat through another excruciating twenty minutes of Khione stabbing me with her pencil from behind before English Lit class was over. The bell rang and I was the first one out of class.

Now let me get this straight, Piper McLean does not cry. Ever. You can think I cry though, and I will let you, because I was done. I saw my friends in the hall and they knew immediately what was wrong. So yes, I let a few tears fall. The four of us clasped hands and we walked out of the school together, leaving that hell hole behind us, hopefully forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

There was more than one reason to leave. Not only was Drew and her followers picking on us, they wanted to destroy us. I can't imagine why, it's not like we really did anything to them. All I know is they want us out, and they will do anything to get that to happen.

The fact that I was in love with my best friend is another factor contributing to the action of us leaving. It sounds cliche, and I know it. But don't think that this one of those stories where he has loved me all along as well and we ride on horseback into the sunset with a happy ending. This is not that simple, I'm afraid. See, Percy Jackson is one of the cool kids, and I'm Annabeth Chase. Annabeth the nerd. I'm that girl.

I've known Percy forever. For you to get the full extent of how different my crush is, I have to tell you our story from the beginning. Not just mine and Percy's, but all of us. We've all known each other for as long as I can remember.

We were a group, all of us. Thalia, Percy, Luke, Rachel, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Bianca and I. Jason was Thalia's younger brother, Nico was Bianca's younger brother, and Luke was my older brother figure. Eleven was a big number, for a group of close friends. Usually best friends came in twos or threes, but we were eleven. And it worked. Those days were the best days of my life, all the parties with just us, sleepovers (before guy-girl sleepovers were weird), just hanging out at the park together.

It changed when Bianca died in a freak car accident. She and her mom were going to the store when they were hit by a semi truck. Nico was always a quiet kid, but he grew quieter and wouldn't hang out as much for a while. He grew closer to Frank, Luke, Percy, and Jason and would rarely hang out with us as a group.

This is when Thalia admitted to us that she liked him. I guess being away from Nico made Thalia miss him, and she developed a crush on him. She only told us girls, and we swore not to tell any of the guys. Piper then revealed that she had a crush on Jason, too. She was going through the same problem as me. Jason and Piper were practically raised together. Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank are months younger than Percy, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, Luke, and I. Piper and Jason have basically been friends since birth.

It was also obvious that Hazel had feelings for Frank, though she didn't fess up to anything. It took me awhile to get to the point where I like Percy. We were friends, and he was annoying, but eventually I began to like him as more than that.

Then middle school came along, bringing the Drew Crew. The boys became subjects of listening to us rant about how much we despised Drew, Reyna, and Khione. Rachel was never one of their victims, but the rest of us girls were. Soon enough, she was accepted as one of the barbie dolls and was swept into the world of teen popularity. She began to taunt us in school, in front of the divas, but be our friend outside of school. Eventually, she left us altogether, without even acknowledging the fact that she was once friends with any of us except for the boys.

It was also in middle school that our boys became hot. The best friends we used to know became 'heart throbs' in front of our eyes, making even Drew and her posse swoon. We just stopped being friends, I guess, after that. it didn't mean we didn't still have feelings for them, still wanted to be close to them, but it just wasn't going to work.

In high school, it was just an occasional hello here and a small conversation there. We stopped. It was over. It was then that the Drew crew snatched up our boys for their own. Percy dated Rachel, Reyna dated Jason, Khione dated Nico, and Drew dated Frank.

That was why we left. Our crushes were taken by our enemies. What hurt the most is that Jason, Frank, Percy and Nico knew how much we despised those girls. Everyday was a battle for us, because of them. Every night we went to be feeling worthless because of them. So we left. It was for the best.

I just hope that we can forget about those boys and those mean girls and restart our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia

It didn't take long for Piper's dad to figure out that we could sing and play instruments. Annabeth had learned guitar when she was younger and I couldn't live without my drum set. And of course, we could sing. Piper was the only one who had proper voice lessons, but whenever we were together we ended up singing one way or another. Hazel even had a little writing hobby, and was spectacular with rhythm and understanding music.

We had him hire a tutor to home school us at Piper's house, and he found out about our love for making music when we sang together.

When he offered to help us become famous, who were we to turn him down? That's how The Demigods started. We decided that we would also start posting covers of songs on YouTube to get the ball running, even though we really didn't need to. Tristan had a jump start in mind, starting off with a bang. So a complete make over was in order.

Tristan and our Agent, Grover, brought us to a very expensive looking hotel building. Our publicist, a petite young woman named Juniper, led us to a large room that was nicely furnished down the hall, leaving Tristan and Grover to make plans about our music. In this room, we met the most glamorous girl I have ever seen in my life.

Silena Beauregard was our stylist. Just one glance could show you how much of an expert she was with these kinds of things. She wore a casual salmon knee length dress with a Sabrina neck line with a gold chain belt and nude stilettos with a gold buckle on the toe. Her gold hoop earrings and gold bangles completed the look, with her black hair cascading down her back in soft curls and natural make up that high lighted her blue eyes.

If she wasn't right for this job, I don't know who would be. She grinned brightly and sized us up, lifting our arms and inspecting our hair. She took our measurements and wrote them down. When she was finished, she clapped her hands.

"You girls are beautiful! I want to enhance it and show the world your personalities!"

She exclaimed brightly. Of course, her eyes land on me first. I look at my friends, willing her to start with someone else. I'm not what you would call a 'girly girl'. I would rather go to my room and listen to Green Day than be here. But I wanted to be famous. I have to look it.

"First of all, before we get to the good stuff, let's go to the spa!"

The spa was down a hall on the west end of the lobby, whereas the room they were in was on the east side. I didn't really understand why we met in the other room in the first, but I didn't question anything. We were stripped down and shoved into white robes, which were fluffier and softer than any robe I've ever worn. Silena decided to join us and have the same treatment we were having, which I guess was supposed to help our skin and hair, moisturize, whatever.

We were instructed to lay back in the spa chairs, and our faces were slathered with gooey green masks that 'helped clear our pores'. We also got the cucumber slices over our eyes, and I ate one just to see what the spa woman would do. She smiled at me, but turned away huffing as she got another. I laughed, Hazel swatted my arm gently but it was obvious that she thought it was funny too. We reclined the chairs and got the hair treatments as the face mask dried. I have pretty short hair, so my hair didn't take that long to do.

Then we had our faces washed, though why we couldn't do it ourselves beat me. We then went into the sauna, where you apparently have to sit naked. Fortunately, we could lie on our stomachs, which meant that only my ass was visible to the others. We were the best of friends, but I couldn't help but be kind of uncomfortable with Silena there. She was the only one who seemed to be comfortable completely nude in front of us, because she was pacing before us and telling us what was going to happen.

"After this, massages, then mani pedis, then outfits, hair, and make up. Got it?"

I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who was beet red when she stopped to face us with her hands on her hips to make sure we understood 'operation style' as she put it. We all voiced our understanding and stayed in the sauna for another forty five minutes before getting towels and meeting our masseuses. The towel was short, stopping just under my butt. I really missed my fluffy robe. I have got to get one of those.

Luckily, the masseuses were all female, so if by some chance the towel slipped or something I wouldn't be as embarrassed. Yes, I, Thalia Grace, am a little self conscious around boys. So what? I'm still a girl. The massages were over to quickly for me, even though they were an hour long. It was really nice to just relax with soft music in the background, and I felt loose and light afterwards.

I don't like girly things, I already told you, but getting a pedicure wasn't that bad. Foot massages are nice as well. My toes were painted navy blue and my nails were French, except for my ring finger, which was painted black with a white skull on it.

"I like this color! What do you think, Thals?"

Annabeth asked, wiggling her toes. They were a pretty blue-gray color. I nodded, showing her mine, and we compared our finger nails as well. She also had French nails, but each had a little heart by her trimmed-to-perfection cuticles. Piper had deep purple toenails and baby blue fingernails, whereas Hazel had metallic gold toes and navy blue fingernails with gold sparkles. Silena only got a clear coat on her fingernails and pink toes that matched the dress she was wearing. We had gotten the robes back (Thank Gods) and had our damp hair in towel turbans. As our nails dried, Silena asked us to sing for her.

"What? No."

Piper said incredulously. Silena rolled her eyes and sighed, checking her nails before converting her attention back to us.

"You're going to have to perform in front of people anyways. Start with me."

Hazel shrugged, careful not to move her hands too much while doing so, trying not to ruin the polish spread neatly over her nails. She looked at Piper, her head cocked to the side.

"She's right. What do we have to loose?"

Piper sighed, relenting and thought for a second before choosing a song. It didn't take two seconds in for the rest of us to pick up the lyrics and harmonize with her.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round, two bottles of whiskey for the way.

And I sure would like some sweet company, oh, I'm leaving tomorrow

What do you say?

"When I'm gone, when I'm go-o-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

You're going to miss me by my hair, you're going to miss me everywhere,

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Deciding to finish there, the group stopped. Silena was grinning like a maniac, a very beautiful maniac, and clapping wildly. Hazel blushed, and Piper took a sudden interest in her feet. Annabeth smiled, amused by Silena's reaction.

"That was amazing! I can't wait for you to come out with your own music!"

Silena exclaimed, making the other women around her stare at her. She obviously didn't care. I was feeling rather proud of myself, making someone happy with my singing ability.

"Oh, we have to do the outfits now!"

She said suddenly. We hurried out of the spa and into the hall, still in our robes and towel turbans. We made our way across the lobby, trying to ignore the stares and surprised expressions of those in the lobby. I found that the room we were in previous to the spa was now filled with racks of clothes, a floor length mirror, and a make up station. When I say make up station, I mean make up station. There was one of those mirror-dressers that you find in dressing rooms, a swivel chair (which seemed out of place to me), make up was piled on the dresser and three other tables.

"Oh. My. Gods."

Hazel murmured. Silena squealed and jumped up and down, looking through everything like a kid in a candy shop. She squealed again.

"Your people are the best! They got everything we needed and more!"

She exclaimed. I forced a closed mouth smile when she looked at us. Silena started right away. She grabbed Hazel by the arm excitedly and dragged her to one of the racks of clothes. Soon enough, Hazel was given arm loads of clothes to put on, each one matching her personality and complimenting her her body perfectly. She ended up keeping the clothes she tried on and more that Silena knew would be good for her.

"You're the innocent one, quiet, mysterious, etcetera. Channel that in what you wear."

Silena stated. Hazel was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, and a light gray long sleeved tee that read 'Hey, beautiful' in gold. Over the tee she wore an unbuttoned over sized dark red sweater vest. The sleeves on the tee were a little long, covering her hands so that only her fingers poked out of the holes, but that just added to the look. Hazel smiled, showing her friends her gold star dangle earrings.

"Haze, you look great!"

Annabeth chirped, giving her a hug. Hazel blushed again, tucking a curl behind her ear. Silena sat Hazel in front of the mirror at the make up station and immediately went to work. After a few minutes, she turned the chair with a flourish. Hazel's eyes stood out from all her features. Silena had given her a beige smokey eye and used gold eyeliner around her eyes, making Hazel's irises more prominent. Therest of her make up was natural, with only a touch of lip gloss on her lips. Her hair was shiny and let down, each curl perfectly in place and bouncy. My jaw dropped. Hazel was practically glowing. Piper jumped up, her multi colored eyes bright with anticipation.

"Me next!"

Silena didn't object, just pulled more clothes off the racks. Piper was now in light wash skinny jeans and a white tank top, LOVE written across the chest in red block letters. She wore a lilac zip-up hoodie over it with red vines decorating the fabric. 'Cupid's little helper' was written across the back, also in red. She had baby blue stilettos on her feet, and pearl studs adorned her ears. Her make up consisted of cherry red lips, pale eyeshadow, and faint pink blush. Her hair was also down with casual little braids here and there. Piper was radiant, her multi colored eyes sparkling.

"I really wanted to go for a girl-next-door look, the friendly peppy, girl."

Silena explained. She and Hazel compared clothes as Silena moved on to me. She gave me a butt load of clothes like the others, and I struggled to carry all of it. I was soon wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and blood red platform heels. My cream colored shirt was see through with a picture of a lethal looking bow and arrow on it and the word 'huntress' across the chest in black cursive letters. I wore an army green tank top under the shirt and a cropped leather jacket that reached only to my waist over the shirt.

Silena did my hair in spikes and added in pink, blue, and green, neon highlights. I already had multiple earrings, but she added black eyeliner to my eyes and nude lipstick on my mouth. She added a light bronze blush and showed me to the girls.

"Ta-da! It's plain to see that Thalia is the rebel of the group! I needed to show it!"

I could feel myself growing red, not used to a title for me that sounded so confident. Annabeth smiled determinedly, standing up for her turn. Silena gave her her selection of clothes and Annabeth came back in a crisp blue button up blouse tucked into black high waisted shorts. She wore white converse with black laces and had two brown feathers dangling from her ears. Silena pulled her over to the make up station and gave her a black smokey eye, light pink blush, and a small amount of pink lip gloss. Then she pulled Annabeth's hair into a complicated sloppy braid.

"Yes! Our hipster girl, the mature, wise figure! You girls are done!"

Silena announced, clapping her hands. We presented ourselves to Tristan, Juniper, and Grover, who were positively beaming at us. We kept the loads of clothes Silena had chosen for us, promised to use her make up tips, and went back to Piper's house. It was getting late by then, and we all just decided to stay by her place that night.

"Tomorrow we can discuss recording."

Tristan said, poking his head into Piper's bedroom. We were all in our pajamas, editing a video we had just made for YouTube. Us singing the chorus of 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz rang out throughout the room. He grinned.

"Goodnight, Demigods."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

I fell off my couch when I turned on "extras" on the television. I don't keep up with pop culture as much as I should, but I should be aware of my sister being famous. Percy laughed at me before noticing what was going on in the show as well. Frank and Nico had already noticed and were just as surprised and confused as I was.

"So girls, you have already become ridiculously famous through your YouTube channel."

Hazel grinned and nodded, bringing her microphone up to her lips to speak.

"Yeah, it's been an amazing journey so far."

The girls linked hands. I gulped. Piper. I don't know what happened to our girls, but they each looked stunning. In school, whenever I did see them, they hid themselves behind baggy clothing and ducked their heads. Now they looked comfortable in their skin, an air of confidence surrounding them. When any of them smiled, they glowed.

"You practically raced to the top. Sources tell me that you've already surrounded yourselves with Hollywood royalty."

The girls smirked, Annabeth and Piper turning beet red. What? Thalia nudged Annabeth a little, daring her to reveal the secrets they were keeping from the camera. The interviewer looked like he had struck gold.

"Yes, um, I'm dating Austin Mahone…"

Piper said, her cheeks getting redder by the moment. My heart felt like it had been punctured. Ouch… Annabeth looked relieved that she hadn't had to reveal her secret first. The interviewer was grinning from ear to ear; I guess this information was never before shared. I was having tiny problems with breathing.

"And I'm currently in a relationship with Josh Hutcherson."

Annabeth added. Thalia and Hazel exchanged looks.

"But Thalia's been seeing Taylor Lautner a lot!"

Hazel exclaimed. Thalia grinned at her, shoving her lightly. Some pictures of Piper and Austin took over the screen, then pictures of Annabeth and Josh, and finally pictures of Thalia and Taylor. Their smiling faces came back on the screen and the interviewer asked them questions about their music. Hazel talked about an upcoming tour, and Frank promptly changed the channel. I exhaled deeply. They left us, didn't contact us, and became famous. How did that happen? What happens now?


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

The Demigods were spectacular. They became wildly famous upon their debut, releasing three singles: "How did we get here", "Loving you", and the most popular "Do you know how much I love you". They skyrocketed up the charts and had a new album coming in February. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel had fans across the planet that idolized them, and they only did what they loved to do.

Through all this, I could only think of them leaving the school. I didn't really talk to them, but I knew those girls better than I knew myself. I could only feel bad for myself, because they probably didn't think once about me before they left the school together. I pulled up to Rachel's house and she was waiting for me on the porch.

"Hey babe."

She greeted, pressing her lips to my cheek. I grimaced inwardly, visualizing a red lipstick stain on the side of my face. Oh, all the comments that I'll get for that one. Rachel placed her hand over mine. The dj's voice came on the radio, ending some Ke$ha song that I really wasn't paying attention to. I've really been out of it for the past two months since the Demigods walked out of our school.

"And now, the Demigods with their new single 'How did we get here'!"

The dj chirped. I felt Rachel's hand tense over mine as Piper's voice floated through the speakers. I didn't know the lyrics to any of the Demigods' songs, and I didn't really listen to their music in general. I felt like maybe I should, but I also felt like I would be insulting them if I did that. I knew I was one of the many reasons they left.

"You're so complicated, it's intoxicating, how did we get here?"

It was Annabeth's voice that made my heart skip a beat. She was my best friend, and I drove her away by dating her worst enemy and ignoring her. I screwed something up, and I knew it, but the fact that she never told me anything about leaving, never called, never said anything to me at all before she was gone winded me every time I thought about it. I deserved it, and I should stop thinking about her. But I can't.

The song was finished, Hazel's soft voice fading into the air. It was like the air was holding it's breath during the song and now it just exhaled, Rachel relaxed, and my heart started to slow down. We arrived at school and I parked next to Nico's sleek, black jaguar. He and Khione were practically humping each other against his car, not caring who saw them. Rachel glanced at them exchanging saliva, a wistful look flashing across her features. I got out and opened her door for her as well, closing it behind her and automatically draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Perce."

Jason and Reyna came up beside us, and the girls immediately broke away from us to walk ahead and talk about girly things. I don't know about Jason, but I can't stand it when they do that. He watched them walk away for a second.

"Did you hear the Demigods' new song?"

I asked, wanting to know what his reaction would be. He managed to keep a straight face, but Jason had emotion in his eyes. Was that shame? Regret? Sadness? I couldn't tell. Maybe all three. Khione was now with Rachel and Reyna, Nico was at my other side.

"Hi, Nico."

"Hi…"

Goode High School is absolute chaos in the morning, people trying to get to class or to their locker, yelling across the halls, paper planes or crumpled post-it notes flying through the air. Fortunately, I'm considered popular. The crowds of people stopped and made a path for us and our girlfriends. Drew had appeared out of nowhere to lead the girls through the halls, and Frank was talking to Jason about football practice being rescheduled. Frank was a linebacker for the team, whilst Jason was the star quarterback.

Surprisingly, all of us had first period (Latin) together. We had a substitute, a hunched over old woman who looked like she could use a nap. Her wrinkled claws clutched the attendance clipboard tightly, and she stared at it over her wire rimmed glasses.

"Andrews, Fillmore."

Gods, even her voice was tired. I tapped my pencil on my desk, and Frank doodled next to me. Frank can draw really well, although you wouldn't think he was an artist by looking at him. Frank has a tall, stocky build, and you can tell he's a football player by just looking at him. He seemed to be doodling a picture of the moon with precise detail.

"Chase, Annabeth."

The silence was deafening, which was scary. It loomed over the class like an impending storm. My pencil snapped in half. When did I start holding it with both hands? Rachel tossed a concerned look my way. I didn't look at her.

"Grace, Thalia."

More silence. The woman marked it with her red pen. Jason squinted at her, apparently not seeing her right. He hadn't heard from Thalia, and she was his older sister.

"McLean, Piper."

Now Jason was hunched over his desk, scribbling something onto a piece of paper. Class was uneventful, the old woman just popped in a video about ancient Rome and sat at her desk, reading a book. Percy noticed that Jason watched the movie and the piece of paper he had been scribbling on was crumpled up in front of him. Nico was asleep, with his crossed arms acting as a pillow for his head. The bell rang, signifying the end of class. Jason was the first one out, throwing the piece of paper away on his way out, but our little group waited for me. I lingered outside the door for a second.

"Actually, guys, I think I left something back in the classroom. You go ahead."

Jason's look was questioning, but I avoided his gaze and went back in the classroom. I assume they left without me. The substitute lady was writing her name on the white board, distracted. She didn't notice me take Jason's paper out of the trash bin and un-crumple it. The paper just had a hurried drawing of a dove scribbled on it. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. I shoved the paper into my hoodie pocket and hurried out of the classroom before the teacher saw me, rushing to my next class by myself. My mind wandered to the Demigods throughout all my classes until lunch came, and I was distracted by my friends around me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel

Nineteen months later

I really like being famous. I do. But it gets annoying when you cant seem to adjust to the cameras and the screams. Piper sighed, staring at her half-eaten vegetarian sandwich. I studied the way she turned to smile and wave every so often to wave at a fan or Pap who called out to her, trying to seem unfazed by the fact that the small sandwich shop was filled with loud people who wanted to watch her eat.

It probably didns fans). Annabeth and Thalia were out shopping, texts on my phone showing proof. I didns date, but they kept the PDA to a minimum of holding hands and cheek kisses. They also did their best to include me in everything; **s go to the photo booth together!**You done, Pipes?s shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

m starting to get tired, Austin. Can you take us back to the hotel? shared suite. She had the look of a love struck girl, shiny eyes, red cheeks, a huge grin, and happiness emanating from her. I, on the other hand, was worn out.

s not even that late, and I

**I yawned, opening the door. Shopping bags were strewn across the floor, shoes, clothes, and beauty products tumbling out of them. Piper nodded, following me. There were two queen size beds, and it seemed that Thalia was already in one of them. Annabeth was watching TV. It was about us. **

**The show host exclaimed. I smiled, remembering being on the show that was now playing on the television. Piper changed and climbed in bed beside Thalia. Her soft snores soon indicated that she was asleep. Annabeth was in a bathrobe, her hair damp from a shower. I plopped down next to her, bringing my knees to my chin and blowing a curl out of my face. Annabeth leaned on my shoulder. **

**s only noon, but I am pooped.t wait to get home. **

**We would start recording a new album immediately upon returning, and I had written seven new songs for it. Tristan had bought us our , a beach house with six bedrooms, nine bathrooms, a pool and hot tub, a finished basement, and a recording studio. We all lived there; even though we still had our family homes and Tristan still had his mansion. We had all begged him not to buy and spend to much, but his only response to that was, **

**Though the new luxury took a little getting used to, the place has become home. I missed it. Annabeth sighed, switching the channel to . I could use a good comedy right now; keep me from being home sick. Will Ferrell is guaranteed to make anyone laugh. In my opinion, if Will Ferrell doesn**I absolutely love this you7+7=triangle. Water buffalo are just skinnier, weaker versions of regular Know It AllGods, it

**She commented. She glanced down at Thalia, who was saying something about the letter Q being overrated. Then she smiled at me. I had on a baby blue knee length skirt and a white graphic tank top with a rose on it. I had smokey, black eyes and light lip gloss for make up and my hair was left down in its natural curls. I had white wedged sandals on my feet, and, like Thalia, was ready to start the concert. Grover poked his head inside the bus and told us that we should go take pictures with the VIP fans. **

**Thalia was the first one out of the bus, her energy giving her an extra bounce in her step. Austin kissed Pipert want to do the concert. I want to stay and talk to them, be normal again. But alas, we were rushed backstage and given extra prep time. Pan, our Vocal Coach, helped us with our voice exercises and our crew formed a circle around us so we could pray for a good show. Our backstage ritual is to have a medicinal bite of our special cake, or ambrosia, as we call it. **

**Just like that, we were shoved onto a large platform that would rise onto the stage to give us a dramatic entrance. I took a deep breath and we all locked hands. I could hear the screams, the instruments playing the tune for our first song, the piercing screams of excited fans. I closed my eyes, and the platform shot up into the bright stage lights and the music and the screams.**


End file.
